The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to methods and devices for allowing facile charging of a semi-automatic weapon. The instant invention, in some embodiments, provides for a plurality of elements for providing a better grip between a hand and a slide of such a weapon. The instant invention claims priority from U.S. Provisional Application No. 62/162,835 filed 18 May 2015 of identical inventorship.
The United States has an estimated 300 million firearms in private hands independent weapons in the hands of the armed forces, police, and other law enforcement bodies. A significant proportion of such weapons includes semi-automatic weapons, including hand guns. While such weapons may fire automatically after a first round, firing of the first round requires a user to charge a slide. The slide is generally realized as a metal element and its charging requires it to be pulled back against a firing spring. Charging or “racking” a slide, depending on the model, can be a challenge. Numerous YouTube videos address the challenge of charging a slide and methods and “tricks” for making such a task easier. Wet or sweaty hands make the task even more difficult.
Several prior art inventions have addressed the issue of slide charging difficulty. Some inventions involved a modified slide; others include elements attached to a slide or placed on a slide to allow for a better grip and greater leverage. All prior art inventions significantly change the size footprint of the gun to which the inventions are attached or employed.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/588,722 to Grossman teaches a semiautomatic single action hand gun comprising a slide with a contoured grip on a breach end of the slide. A method is also disclosed. In accordance with one step of the method a single action semiautomatic firearm is provides. In accordance with another step of the method, a contoured grip for a slide of the firearm is provided. The grip comprises a plurality of depressions in an elongated strip with the depressions generally sized to accommodate the fingers of a user and the strip generally sized to fit on a lateral side of a slide of firearm. In accordance with another step in the method, the grip is applied to a lateral side of a slide of the firearm.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,312,803 issued to Oz describes a slide pull apparatus for aiding in pulling a slide on a semi-automatic pistol. The slide pull apparatus includes a shell configured to partially enclose a rear portion of a slide on a semi-automatic pistol, the shell including: a plate having an aperture of a size configured to surround at least a portion of a rear aim sight on the semi-automatic pistol. The slide pull apparatus additionally includes at least one finger tab projecting from the slide pull, the finger projection having a size configured to accommodate at least one finger of a human hand, wherein pulling on the at least one finger tab in a rearward direction causes the slide to move in a rearward direction, thereby facilitating loading of the semi-automatic pistol.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,468,734 to Meller & Faifer describes an accessory for a semi-automatic pistol having a slide, the accessory including a pair of protruding engaging members for engagement by a hand or fingers of a user, a mounting element coupled to each engaging member, for releasably mounting the engaging member on the slide of the pistol. Preferably, the accessory further includes a mounting plate slideably engagable in a rear slot of the slide, and the mounting elements are affixable to the mounting plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,297,176 to Buschow & Bryant teaches an improved semiautomatic comprising an assembly which reduces the effort of cocking the firearm or loading a first cartridge. A spring tube contains an inner recoil spring which is employed only during cycling of the firearm when firing. For initial cocking purposes, the inner recoil spring is bypassed in favor of a lighter outer spring which is selectively engaged by the user. When the inner recoil spring is engaged, both inner and outer springs are employed without adversely affecting the recoil dynamics of the firearm.
Handi-Racker.com describes a product that is placed against a wall or similar solid object and is used to rack a handgun. By pushing the handgun against the product, the slide is pushed in a backwards direction and thus “racked” or charged. FIG. 1 shows a view of the Handi-Racker product with a plurality of different handguns 190.